French Party
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: Hey guys this is our first fanfic. So plz be nice. Yeah, we know it's screwed up. Saturn and Sarah


The French Party

Hosts: Saturn and Sarah

Guests: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Koga,

Where: Saturn's house in Feudal Japan

Saturn: Okay, everybody thanks for coming to our party.

Sarah: Yeah, what she said.

Inuyahsa: Feh…what the hell are Sesshoumaru and his miniature girlfriend doing here?

Sessie: I, unlike you dear brother, would not lower my-self to mate with someone of such a young age.

Saturn: Stop fighting, or I'll have to kick all your asses!

Miroku: My dear Saturn, I never knew you to be so open with your male party guests.

Sango, Sarah, Saturn, and Kagome: Hentai

Sango: (slap)

Sarah: Dinners served.

All: (walk over to large table stacked with ribs, ramen, chips, fish, cookies, chocolate, raw meat and among many other things)

Saturn: (takes lots of ribs; sits on the floor)

Sango: (takes food and joins Miroku)

Kagome, and Inuyasha: (eat ramen and talk quietly)

Shippo, and Rin: (get a lot of junk-food and talk together)

Koga and Sessie: (take their food and sit down as far away from Inuyahsa as possible)

Sarah: (takes ribs and a large glass of strawberry milk; sits on the floor close to Sessie)

Sarah: All be advised; do not attempt to disturb Saturn while she tends to her ribs. Anyone that does not heed this warning will be at a loss of limb… or two. So all enjoy your food.

Everyone: (eats and talks together; except for Sessie that is)

Koga: (tries to snatch Saturn's ribs…)

Saturn: Jackass. (Stares at an unconscious Koga, lying on the floor) That's what you get for trying to take my food!

Kagome: He never listens does he?

Shippo: Nope, big, fat idiot.

Sarah: Lets play a game. (Everyone hesitantly gathers around after finishing their meals)

Koga: (sits by Saturn, as if tempting her)

Rin: Lets play truuuth or

Shippo: Dare

Sessie: I will not lower myself to play such a childish game.

Rin: (puppy-dog-eyes) Please.

Shippo: Yeah, please.

Sessie: _'I lost before I've even begun'_ Fine.

Saturn: Inuyasha- Truth or Dare

Inuyasha: Feh… Dare

Saturn: um… you either wear this gorgeous see-through black dress or… French kiss Mister High and Mighty, over there. (An evil grin escaped on her features

Inuyasha: (sweat-drops, while he stands up) Bitch. (He puts on the dress, trying to get it over quickly)

Saturn: I know I am, thank you! Now, spin.

Inuyasha: No fucking way!

Miroku: That dress really does bring out the color of your eyes. Might I ask…

Sango: (slap)

Koga: Hey, mutt face, where's your boyfriend?

Saturn: Why Koga, didn't I tell you?

Koga: Tell me what?

Saturn: Your Inuyasha's dinner date!

Koga: What the Hell?

Inuyasha: Feh…(speeds out of the dress and turns green on the face 'sickening felling') Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?

Sessie: Dare, for I, unlike you show no fear nor can I be disgraced.

All girls: (bursts out laughing)

Inuyasha: You must French kiss one girl of your choice… or I'll choose for you. _Better not be Kagome or I'll tear him limb from limb._

Sessie: _Hmm… not his wench, nor Rin… Saturn, Sango? Weak humans, except…_

Inuyasha: Hurry up, Bastard. Oh, and the girl must kiss back.

All girls: (went buggy-eyed) What?

Sessie: _uh… _(Stands up and walks over to Kagome & Sarah)

Kagome and Sarah: (sweat-drop)

Inuyasha: (puts his hand on the hilt of Tetseiga)

Sessie: (used his tail and pulled Sarah up to him) uh…(kissed Sarah harshly and thrusts his tongue into her mouth)

Sarah: _Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh …um… yummy. (_Hesitantly kisses back, but soon find it to her liking).

Sessie: _What the hell is she doing… I think I'll keep this up even after the game…um… (Reluctantly, pulled away for air)_

_Everyone else: (wide-eyed)_

Saturn: Damn, you two held a record of three whole fucking minutes, get yourselves a damn room!

Sessie: _Bitch _(went back to his seat) Rin, truth or dare.

Rin: Truuth…

Sessie: What's the one thing that you desire?

Rin: Rin wants a mommy.

Kagome: _Aaaah, poor kid._

Shippo: It's okay Rin. Wanna play?

Rin: Yeah. (Walk off with Shippo to play)

Koga: Truth or Dare, Kagome.

Kagome: _If I choose dare, I'll be forced to kiss him… or worse. _Truth!

Koga:_ Damn. _Why won't you be my woman?

Kagome: I already told you Koga, I'm nobody's property and besides I kinda already like someone else… (Turns into tomato)

Inuyasha: (equally red as his lover to be)

Koga: _Stupid mutt face…_

Kagome: Sarah, truth or dare

Sarah: Truth

Kagome: Choose one guy in here that you wouldn't mind being left alone with for a couple of hours.

Sessie: _Damn… choose me… Why'd I think that… me…_

Inuyasha: _she'll choose my idiot half-brother…_

Koga_: Sesshoumaru… Or…_

Miroku: (groped Sango, through the quietness)

Sango: (slap; unconscious Miroku fell to the floor)

Kagome: So choose already.

Sarah: Sessie. (Turned all the way around, avoiding looks to her red face)

Sessie: _She chose me… So why am I happy… _(Went as red as Sarah)

Saturn: (laughed hysterically at the sight) Maybe we should get you two a room, a special on tomato red couples!

Sarah and Sessie: _Damn bitch. _

Sarah: Saturn, your turn and you better choose dare.

Saturn: Fine, dare.

Sarah: I dare you to French kiss Koga for 4 minutes…

Saturn: 4 fucking minutes, are you insane?

Koga: _hmm… 4 mins. Mouth to mouth… hmm…_

Sarah: Or, you can try and subdue Inuyasha; as in saddle him and French him… fronts only, unless you want to go further, then by all means. _You fucking, bitch got what you deserved…_

Saturn: (gag-eyed, with mouth halfway open) uh… _So she's got some fight in her after all, fucking, psychotic, bitch…_

Sessie: _hmm, I wouldn't mind that, with Sarah… what the hell… I despise my demon-side… I know, I live for it… _

Kagome: _Please no, please no… not Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha:_ She better choose that mangy wolf…_

Saturn: 'sigh' Out of respect for the unsaid relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha 'gulp', I'll choose Koga…

Inuyasha: What relationship?

Koga: (howled)

Sarah: So the wolf likes Saturn, funny… huh…so hurry up already. Oh, and I'm timing you.

Saturn: (came over to Koga and bent down)

Everyone else: (watching them) hurry up already!

Koga: (pulled Saturn down in his lap and Frenched her as if there was no tomorrow)

Saturn: _what the hell… um… no, not good_

Saturn and Koga: (still kissing)

Koga: _she tastes so… um… _(Let out a small growl as he shifted Saturn in his lap)

Saturn and Koga: (still kissing)

Saturn: _um… damn, how much longer… this isn't half bad… what the hell! I'm losing it… still ok, though… arrrg…air_

4 minutes later…

Koga and Saturn: (panting for breath) _air… um…next time…_

Saturn: Well, I've had better.

Koga: Yeah, right.

Saturn: Yes, I am right.

Miroku: (finally awake) Let's play Spin the Bottle. (Grins evilly at Sango)

Sango: (smiles while thinking that she wants him to be unconscious again 'no talking or groping')

Saturn: (chugs a root-beer while watching Koga's stunned face) Here's a bottle.

Koga:_ manners… she'll be my un-lady like lady… haha, only to make her see, from whatever view, or whatever place to view it from…_

Everyone: (reluctantly agreed)

Saturn: OK… rules are you have to kiss them on their face-cheeks only!

Kagome: (spins the bottle and lands on Koga) _uh-oh_

Inuyasha: (growled loudly and possessively)

Koga: (snickering through his teeth)

Kagome: (leans over and kissed Koga)

Koga: (kissed by Kagome; grabbed her and was on top of her in a matter of seconds. He then kissed her, trying to make it even deeper.)

Inuyasha: Get your fucking ass of my Kagome. (Grabbed Koga and threw him off of her.) You okay?

Kagome: Yeah.

Inuyasha: Why'd you let him do that?

Kagome: I didn't. He pinned me down. (Made a pouting face)

Inuyasha: Feh… (Reached over and pulled Kagome into a light kiss, and then into his lap).

Saturn: Protective much? Oy, Koga if you is still conscious spin.

Koga: (spun and landed on Sarah, he quickly reached over and kissed her on the cheek)

Sessie: (growled softly at the scene) _Mangy mutt, better not try anything… why do I still care?_

Sarah: (spun and landed on Miroku; kissed him as quickly as possible before he did anything)

Miroku: _Why does he watch me so? _(Spins and lands on Sango)

Sango and Miroku: (turn red, remembering past memories)

Miroku: (kissed Sango, picked her up and carried her out of the room 'with no complaints or smacks on her part')

Sessie: I believe this 'thing' goes to you (inwardly smirked)

Sarah: (blushed, as her hand brushed Sessie when taking the bottle, she spins the bottle and it lands on Koga.)

Saturn: _Perfectly lovely…Payback…_

Sarah and Saturn: (Sarah moves closer to Koga as Saturn moves closer & goes up behind her, she pushes her into Koga and pulled the top string of her kimono so all of it came off, with NOTHING underneath.

Sarah and Koga: (Sarah instantly covers herself with her hands)(they both turned red)

Saturn: That's what you get when you mess with me, the Queen Bitch!

Sessie: (walks over to Sarah as she fiddles with the ties of her kimono; pulls his outer kimono off and drapes it over her 'covering her up… kinda')

Sarah: (smiles as she's being helped)

Sessie: (walks past Saturn, with Sarah, and growls)

Saturn: She should have stopped… you 2 look good together… MATES!

Sessie: (swiped at Saturn, sending her crashing into Koga…)

Saturn: _Shit, you stupid fucker_

Sarah: _Now, who's the Queen Bitch… thank you Sessie…um…_

Inuyasha: (took Kagome and followed Sesshoumaru & Sarah outside)

Koga: (laughs as he looks down at Saturn 'Sesshoumaru stopped short of her skin when he swiped at her' she was completely naked, and unconscious)

Koga: (howls)

THE END

Written by: Saturn & Sarah


End file.
